Warriors: The legend
by IMayBeAPrickButImACactus
Summary: I decided to make a warriors fanfiction with me and my friends OC's.


"Hey, mom, so what are you gonna teach me now? I already know how to hunt! And I know how to smell and a bunch of other stuff!" I said excitedly. "Simmer down, Spirit. You'll see." Said my mom. Spirit was my name. I'm only 5 1/2 moons old, so I'm just a young kitten. I was white with a ton of black patches on me, and, strange as it was, my eyes were a deep red. "_Come _on, mom, just tell me already!" I complained as I walked alongside Whisper. That was my mothers name. She was a tortoise shell patterned cat with golden eyes. "Alright we're here." Said my mom. We were at the bottom of a super-tall maple tree. _Oooh! This should be fun! _Whisper jumped forward and shot up the tree. She climbed up until she reached the first branch strong enough to hold her weight and she climbed on it. _How did she do that? _She looked down at me. "I'm not showing you a second time how to climb this. Until you get to the branch that I'm on, no supper for you." Said my mom. _My mom was never the type to go easy on me, even though I was young and she was my mom. _I sighed. I usually get things on first try, so I hope my luck doesn't run out.  
I backed up a distance of five fox tails. My mother looked down on me patiently. I sprinted forward and jumped. My claws hooked onto the tree and I used what was left of the power I used to get up here to fling myself upward. I climbed onto a branch and looked up. I was close to the branch tha my mother was on, but that won't get me supper. "Good, but you need to get higher. Now go back to the bottom and try again." Said my mom. "Okay." But exactly how _do _I get down? The branch I was on began to crack, then, it broke. "Oof!". I fell into a pile of leaves at the bottom of the tree. I heard my mother giggle as I sat up with a spot of dirt of my pink nose. _Alright, game on!  
_About an hour passed and I finaly was right below her almost dangling. I pulled with all my strength until finaly I was standing next to her. "Very good, you pass." My mother said as she licked the top of my head. I purred with gratitude. She grabbed my by the scruff of my neck and jumped from the tree. "Dinner time, but first, let's hunt for it." She said.  
Our hunting ground is on the other side of the monster path. We walked until we reached it. It was night so not a lot of monsters roamed around during this time, so it was safe to cross. As we reached the edge, my mother looked around to see if it was safe. She nodded. I ran across. As I reached the other side, I looked back at my mom and purred with delight because I was so exited to hunt and eat. She walked slowly toward me and laughed at my goofy look. It was a moment I wished I had never distracted her. The roar of a monster advanced quicker than usual. I saw the smile of my mom, then I saw the blood of her last few moments. "MOM!" I yelled although she would never know those words. I never even told her 'I love you' for the last time. I ran over to her carelessly, no notice if I died or not. I grabbed her by the bloodied scruff of her neck and dragged her out of the road, and there I lay sobbing over her body.  
Hours, minutes, days? I don't know how long I lied there with tears streaming down the fluff on my cheeks. I looked up at the heartless night sky. "Spirits of the past... How? How could you let this happen to my mother...?" I said silently. I layed back down in a tight ball and continued to weep. Well, until I felt the warmth of my mother again. "Hush my kit, it will be alright." Said what sounded like my mother. "M-mom...?" I ask quietly as I gaze upward into her mostly transparent silhouette. "I'm sorry," began my mom. "I'm sorry I have to tell you this way." She whispered sorrowfully. "It's alright, it's not your fault." I sniffed. She looked at me surprised at the quick forgiveness. "You know up north, where I said never to wander off too?" She asked. I nodded. "I am asking you too. Your father, Ravenmoon, is leader of thunderclan, one of the legendary clans I told you about in kitstales. Go at sun-high tomorrow, and tell the first group of cats you see that I sent you. Stop at the border. You will know when you reach there when you smell a strong scent of cats. Now, goodbye..." Said my mom as her silhouette disapeared into the chilly night air.  
I fell asleep in the midst of my warm tears soaking my cheek. _I wonder what heartbreak tomorrow will bring..._


End file.
